zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clawshot
I think the Clawshot page should me merged with the Hookshot page. I mean, they're basically the same thing; the only difference is the appearance. Plus the Hookshot page has little info on its own Theory of origin? It is possible that Clawshots are of Oocca origin, as a second Clawshot is found in the City in the Sky, along with numerous Clawshot-sensitive targets. The Oocca also seem to possess technology compatible with the Clawshot, such as the Sky Cannon and the numerous propellers supporting the city itself. However, in Skyward Sword, they are gifts obtained in an immaterial realm from a spiritual source. If the origin of the Clawshots is divine rather than material, it is possible the Clawshots found in Twilight Princess are an Oocca-upgraded version, or maybe a replica, of the Skyward Sword version. The upgrade idea is supported by the released timeline placing Twilight Princess well after Skyward Sword, and the fact that the Twilight Princess version of the item is capable of grabbing items and lowering or raising the user while attached. It is also possible that the Oocca did, in fact, create the Clawshots before Skyward Sword, and the version Link receives in the Silent Realm is simply an ancient artifact the Goddess preserved in the Silent Realm for the Hero to obtain, while the Twilight Princess claws are an enhanced version the Oocca constructed at a later point between the games. This is assuming, however, that Shad's suggestion of the Oocca being ancestors of the Hylia, and thus preceding Skyward Sword, is correct and not just an in-game mythological interpretation or postulation. ---- I moved this here since the admins aren't sure it belongs in the page proper. Thought it was worth mentioning. :I'm of the opinion that this is stretching to far into speculation about an item's origin. Many items recur in the Zelda series with no real story connection, I don't think it's worth trying to connect these.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Eh...sorry then. Thought it would be a good discussion point or something :( ::It's cool, it's just farther out than we tend to go in mainspace theory sections is all.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Found in... In the infobox, under "Found", should the City in the Sky be added? Technically, you do find a'' Clawshot in the City in the Sky, unless it just qualifies as "Double Clawshots". Just wanted to clear that up. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hrm. Our current method is more accurate from the player's perspective as far as what abilities are gained when, but from an in-universe perspective a Clawshot is of course found in both places, and the "Double Clawshots" aren't a distinct entity, so I guess the location would be listed as "Lakebed Temple/City in the Sky". Both can be confusing/inaccurate for different reasons, I really don't know what to do.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'll add it in with a between them, since other items found in multiple places have multiple places on them. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 02:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not the same, that's for items which can "truly" be found in multiple places, like how you can buy arrows from multiple shops. From a strict gameplay perspective "''the Clawshot" is found only once, and the "Double Clawshots" are a separate "item". If we're going to take the in-universe perspective and list both, we'd want to do the same on the Double Clawshots page. It's a uniquely messy situation, so we should wait for a decision and then change both pages if necessary.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry. I thought it was actually two different Clawshots, making the Double Clawshots, but in the game, technically, they are two different items—the Clawshot and the Double Clawshots? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 02:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::You get two Clawshots, but as soon as you get the second one it "converts" the first one, so to speak, into the collective item known as the Double Clawshots. But you do, technically speaking, get two single Clawshots, yes. For those interested, the text that pops up when you get the second one is "You got another Clawshot! Combined with the one that you already have, they're called the Double Clawshots!" Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So, the second Clawshot is more of an "upgrade" to the first, making it the Double Clawshots? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 02:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, in terms of gameplay, yes. The problem is that from an in-universe perspective, Link most definitely finds a single Clawshot in the Lakebed Temple, and he most definitely finds a single Clawshot in the City in the Sky. He just happens to have the creativity to use them together. The conflict as I understand it is this: do we think of this from a player perspective, where the second Clawshot serves no purpose other than to immediately grant you the Double Clawshots, or do we think of this from an in-universe perspective, where Link finds Clawshots in both locations? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC)